True Fiction
by RealityVSimagination
Summary: If they want to know if I have someone who will miss me, then I'll tell them the truth. If they don't ask...well, their loss.
1. Default Chapter

True Fiction

A/N: Sorry if this story is a little...crappy for the first six chapters, I wrote this a year and a half ago so it's a little sketchy (sorry I use that word a lot cause I looove it). I'll try and fix it up as much as I can as I type them.

Prologue and Chapter 1 

Glancing at the sign that says "New York: 19,190,115" that I actually realize what I'm doing. Thinking they all exist. Especially Aubrey. But the driving pull in my gut keeps me going to the apartment I rented out on one of the main streets. "How crazy this idea is." Keeps echoing in my mind. How much extent I'm going to, to see if he exists. And even if he does, if he well turn me. If they want to know if I have someone who will miss me, then I'll tell them the truth. If they don't ask...well, their loss. Leaving High school, I'm kind of glad to me moving to New York. Get out of my hometown and explore. Dreams I've had since age ten. But the nagging question that's bothered me since I was fifteen won't go away. 'Why were these vampiric thoughts and powers given to me?"

Chapter 1 

The sounds of the noisy streets coming from outside her window at her fifth avenue loft fully awakened Marie; even at two o'clock in the morning. It had taken her only an hour to unload her clothes and furniture, but another hour to unload her books. Marie had always planned on coming to New York to find New Mayhem and it's inhabitants but never in a million years did she think she was actually going to do it. As she tucked in her last book to join her other 185 fiction, nonfiction, and vampire history books, her favorite of all happened to fall out. "Dark Flame", Aubrey's personal history written by what sounded like his true love Jessica or her pen name "Ash Night." Aubrey had turned Jessica into a vampire in hopes to save her live after a brutal beating from a vampire named Fala. Jessica had been on death's personal list for a while do to the fact that without knowing it, had written true facts about some vampires nobody should have known. Then, without Jessica knowing, a girl named Amelia Atwater-Rhodes had written her personal life, and shouldn't have know those facts either. Placing the book back in it's place, Marie looked around her apartment. She had rented it for a month in hopes she would be turned by than. But the owner had been nice enough to let her keep it for an extra month, no pay. Either he was a nice elderly man or a perverted old guy, but being in New York the answer was most obvious. Glancing out the window, it appeared to be a beautiful night. Marie changed into a "shredded" shirt, a cute pair of jeans, and her favorite black Vans, and vanished to an empty ally.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to keep as close to what I wrote before. I'm not exactly sure if New Mayhem is in New York...but w/e. I'm also not exactly sure if Dark Flame is based on Aubrey's life. The girl in this story and my other story is kinda similar I didn't even realize it when I started writing my other story but...yup...their similar...so yeah...lol...R&R please!! ThanX.

_RealityVSimaginaion_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and characters.

A/N: Bare with me, this chapter gets a little messed.

"What a way to travel!" thought Marie as she came into the empty ally. Ever since she turned 15 she'd been able to go from one place to another. "Blinking" she called it. Being one of the easiest vampire tricks they could do, she had absolutely no idea how she was able to. She could also feel auras, but any witch, vampire, or shape shifter could do that. Some people liked to call her a witch because of her long black hair and one green, one purple eyes. But she still wasn't any of those…not yet anyways.

As she walked aimlessly (making sure she was armed) Marie would be thought easy prey except for the fact that many vampires couldn't easily break into her mind.

The vampire approaching her, she could feel, did drink human blood but wasn't the type that usually tortured his prey. This was good for Marie meaning he might take her to Aubrey. But the thing is, most vampires wont give easily. You have to make them an offer they wont and cant refuse.

"Hello there." Said the vampire as he slowly walked up to Marie, "Why is a girl like you walking around alone in an empty ally?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Looking for someone like you." She replied, cutting to the chase.

"Really?" He stopped in an over light, showing some of his features, "Someone like me?"

The part light, part shadow made him look even more handsome than he already was. His spiked bangs hung over his forehead, his muscular face smiling in amusement, his tight black shirt showing off his muscular arms and the multiple tattoos. One of a black wolf with golden eyes and crystal white fangs around his right wrist, Marie recognized it easily from all the books she'd read. The wolf was called Fenris from Norse mythology known to have swallowed the sun. Another tattoo was a snake wrapped around his left wrist. Marie knew he had more, even a few new ones but that was all.

"Actually…you." Marie stammered, hardly believing her luck.

"Really, and you are…?" He asked, as more amusement filled his dark eyes.

"Marie. And I have a proposition for you."

Aubrey stepped closer to Marie. "You know I could kill you right here and now, but I'm going to give you a chance, walk with me and tell me what you want." Aubrey turned and started walking.

"I want you to turn me."

Aubrey snorted, "You've got to be kidding me."

"But in giving me your blood you might one of the strongest vampires anyone has ever seen." Marie stated, her voice not loosing an ounce of confidence.

"What are you talking about?" Aubrey was getting impatient.

Marie locked eyes with him. "I have powers no human should have. I have only mortal blood! No Wiccan blood, no shape shifter blood, and especially no vampire blood!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and characters.

Looking into her multicolored eyes, Aubrey could tell she was no ordinary human. Any human didn't have the guts to hold a vampire's eyes without looking away. Especially a vampire as strong as Aubrey, and yet her aura was perfectly human. She was telling the complete truth; she was mortal. Even as Aubrey reached into her mind, she had walls all around her thoughts.

"_What are you getting at Marie?" _

"_I can do the easiest trick in the book!"_ she smiled, holding his gaze.

"So show me!" _"And it had better be good!"_ was the last thought he had before forgetting all words in complete awe. She was gone! She had seemed to be entranced in his eyes as he had hoped and had disappeared from the spot!

"Like I said, easiest trick in the book. Any moron should know that!" Aubrey spun around just in time to see her disappear again. Cursing he looked around him. How stupid he had been! He had gone looking for food. And she had stumbled onto him. Leading him to thing he had found himself the perfect prey. Jesus he was senseless today.

"So what do you think is wrong with me?" She asked

"No clue. All I know is you aren't the ordinary mortal you first appear to be."

"I also know more about the vampiric world than an ordinary mortal does."

"Why? What's so interesting about vampires?"

"Everything! Drinking blood and killing to survive…all of it."

"_She made it sound like a good thing!" _he thought

"_Well isn't it?" _She said, sneaking past the walls that he held up.

"WOAH! I wasn't ready for he said as he jumped back in surprise."

"Another one of my magic tricks!" She said as she started walking away from him.

"What all do you know?" He asked suspiciously, as walked towards Marie.

"For starters I know that the vampiric symbol is the black rose, I know that there is a city called New Mayhem which is thought to have been destroyed but was rebuilt, I know how to get there, I know that the way to get to New Mayhem is by finding the black rose bush by a dirt path…" thinking a little bit she continued, "I know Jessica still continues to write her books even though she has been a vampire for over five years, I have every book she's ever written…and I know by gossip you guys aren't together anymore…"

"OK, OK I GET IT!" he yelled stopping her, "And in reality, you really don't know that much, there is a lot more out there."

"Well if you just let me finish…"

"No."

"Well you asked in the first place…"

"First off, how old are you?"

"Just got out of high school. Seventeen."

"Why'd you leave?"

"To find out if you and New Mayhem was real."

They started heading out the ally and walking down the street.

"Where are we heading?" Marie asked

"You tell me." He said as he looked into her eyes and vanished.

A/N: Ok, that's the 3rd chapter, Please tell me what you guys really think. ThanX.

-RealityVSimagination-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You can steal anything that isn't mine. But than that would be plagiarism.

A/N: In this chapter and chapters to come I make Risika sound kind of kiddish. A lot different from how she is portrayed in Amelia's books. Just warning you.

Walking down the dirt path to New Mayhem I take in all my surroundings. The beautiful trees billowing in the breeze, the night sky in its sunset color. You may be wondering why I'd ever want to look at such beautiful things and why I never did before. Well, it's simple. This might be the last time I see all this. This might be the last time I walk at all.

-

As Marie approached Las Nochas, she paused. Someone was behind her. Vanishing and appearing behind them she notices Aubrey has already turned her way.

"Don't do that Aubrey, Jesus!"

"Praying to Jesus isn't going to help you, besides, I should be the one freaking out! A human able to do vampire tricks!"

"I have a right to freak out! You know how many people would be glad to make me their dinner!"

"Midnight snack; not dinner." He stated.

As they walk in together only two heads turn.

"_Risika." _Thought Aubrey angrily.

"Well if it isn't Aubrey!" Risika retorted, slowly and gracefully walking over to Marie and Aubrey. "Come to restock the shelves?" She asked Aubrey while glancing over at Marie. Before he was able to say anything Risika flew at Marie. Risika landed on the ground with a hard thump.

"Whoa." Risika groaned. She had meant to take the human down but had ended up on the ground instead.

"That will make you think twice before attacking a human!" Aubrey laughed.

"Why did you attack me anyways?" Asked Marie, leaning against the wall.

"Easy prey! Besides anyone who comes in with Aubrey is gunna die one way or another." Mumbled Risika.

"I'm feeling left out." Shouted Jessica as she walked towards them. "What is this?" She asked glancing at Marie.

"That is a very special human."

"Human!?" Jessica and Risika said simultaneously.

"But her aura doesn't feel very human…" Jessica said.

"Well, actually it feels that way at first glance." Risika grumbled, rubbing her head.

"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Marie yelled trying to get the vampire's attention.

Ignoring her, Jessica continued, "Why is she so special?"

Popping up in front of her angrily, Marie asked darkly, "Does this answer your question?"

"And she can do more." Aubrey said, his eyes gazing intently at Marie.

Jessica, who had been quietly staring at Marie for the past few minutes, drew in a breath and looked around the room than back at Marie and whispered, "What else?"

Marie took in a deep breath, "Well…you know how vampire's eyes are entrancing? I can do that, and sometimes read everyone's mind, and talk to people through their minds, and I think I have Wicca powers…"

"WHAT!?" All three vampires asked together.

"You didn't tell me that!" Yelled Aubrey.

"How?" Asked Jessica threateningly.

"My hometown is made up of a lot of wiccans, not vampire hunters in general, just wiccans. Sure there probably are a bunch of vampire hunters…but anyways, my friends are wiccan, and we got together and decided to do a spell to give someone some kind of power to see if it would work, and I said I'd be the guinea pig." Sitting down to get comfortable Marie continued, "They chanted and sang, and it worked. But I got extremely sick for a few weeks." Marie stopped and looked at the vampires whose mouths were hanging open.

"So…?" Risika asked, "What powers did you get?"

"The only one I know of is the power to call objects, except I can only do it when I'm in really big trouble."

"But the thing is, you can only have powers if you have Wicca in your blood." Aubrey stated.

"So they some how transferred some Wiccan blood to your own?" Asked Jessica.

"There's only one way to find out!" Said Risika.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm on a role! Three Chapters in two days!! Whoo hoo!

-RealityVSimagination-


	5. Chapter 5

True Fiction: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what's Amelia Atwater's is Amelia Atwater's.

A/N: I just got finished writing chapter 10 for this story, now I just have to type it and add it all. Jeez, that's a lot of work.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jessica

"Actually, it was meant for Aubrey." Marie said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked more again more sternly.

"Go ahead and tell her." Aubrey said leaning over the bar to grab a drink.

Marie explained the whole idea to Jessica.

"But before you say anything…keep it till tomorrow; I'm going home to get some sleep." Marie said as she blinked to her apartment.

"Were you going to do it?" Asked Jessica

"I dunno. I was thinking about just killing her…but she's such a special kid." Aubrey mumbled while trying to take a drink from his bottle.

"I think you should turn her." Jessica said simply.

Aubrey sputtered, "What? Why?"

"Well it's simple, because think of how strong she'll be once she's a vampire! Especially with our blood in her veins."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up did you just say we?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just as strong as you."

"Jessica…"

"What? Think about it Aubrey! How much powerful blood she would have in her, mixed with some of the blood she has now!"

Popping up behind them, Risika added, "If you don't, I will."

"Risika, go away." Aubrey said. When it came to Risika he absolutely hated her guts. Ever since she had drunken from him, she was known for her strength and fearlessness.

"Hmm…um…NO!" She yelled in Aubrey's ear. "How about you let me in on this and then I might go away."

"There is no might, there is a will."

"Fine." Risika rolled her eyes.

"Ok…when do we get her than?" Asked Jessica

"Tomorrow is good. She'll be coming back."

"How sure are you?" Risika asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Positive."

A/N: I'm on a role, maybe I'll get a few chapters done! Review pleez!


End file.
